1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for operation of a gaming device, such as a slot machine and, more particularly, for reverse payout play of such a gaming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owners and operators of gaming devices are constantly searching for new and innovative ways of attracting players to the gaming devices in order to keep them gambling for prolonged periods of time. One factor in determining whether a player will continue playing a gaming device is the player's perception of the odds of winning. When a player feels lucky and perceives the odds of winning to be high, the player will likely continue playing. On the other hand, when the player feels unlucky and perceives the odds of winning to be low, the player will likely stop playing or, even more troubling to the owner or operator of the gaming devices, travel to another casino where he perceives his odds of winning to be better.
It is a general belief that the odds of winning at a gaming device depend on the past activity of the gaining device. For example, players often perceive the odds of winning to be greater on a slot machine that has not recently paid out any jackpots. In gaming vernacular, such a machine is thought to be “due to hit.” Other times, such as immediately after hitting a jackpot, players perceive the odds of future winnings on a particular slot machine to be low. Consequently, after winning a jackpot, a player may stop playing, thereby causing the casino owner to lose revenue. Because the player has no way to take advantage of what he believes to be a cold machine or cold casino, many players feel as though they need to move to a different machine or a different casino.
Some casino games have avoided this problem by allowing the player to place a bet either against the house or for the house. In the game of craps, for example, the objective of the game is for the shooter to either win on the initial come-out throw or throw certain numbers twice before rolling a seven. In making a 8pass lines bet, the player is betting that he will accomplish this objective. If he does not think that he will be successful, the payer may make a ôdont passö bet in which the player is effectively able to bet with the house. A player experiencing a run of bad luck, for example, may effectively bet with the house by betting against himself or the shooter (with the house) by electing to make the ôdont passö bet.
Unfortunately, no method exists which allows betting ôwith the houseö for gaming devices. Thus, a need exists for a method of play and a gaming device which encourages a player to continue playing on a gaming device despite feeling unlucky or perceiving poor odds of winning on a given gaming device.